<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claude. by LoftinessWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740198">Claude.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoftinessWitch/pseuds/LoftinessWitch'>LoftinessWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDENTITY V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claude Desaulnier Lives, Hasturesundiosmuytrol, M/M, Wuseph - Freeform, diositomerezcolamuerte, personajequeloveopersonajequemepiteo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoftinessWitch/pseuds/LoftinessWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Joseph se aleja de ellos mientras maldice por lo bajo. Le hastía pensar que debe despertar para esos insulsos partidos. El Claude de la foto es un doloroso recuerdo, el de sus sueños se siente cruelmente real. Como si su alma se hubiera abierto camino entre los muertos para volver a él. </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer/Fan Wujiu | Black Guard/Xie Bian | White Guard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claude.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Joseph.</strong>
</p><p><br/>Joseph ha comenzado a evitar el contacto con los demás. Como cada día desde hace ya un par de meses ha comenzado a refugiarse más y más en aquel soleado y solitario rincón donde solía leer. Sus manos ya no sostienen un libro. Sus ojos, que anteriormente recorrían las páginas de manera rápida, ávidos de los nuevos conocimientos que pudiera obtener, ahora permanecen cerrados mientras sus largas pestañas dibujan sombras en sus mejillas.</p><p><br/>Xie Bi’an acaricia el cabello del durmiente con suavidad, temeroso de importunarle en su sueño. Como ha sido la tónica durante esos días, Joseph apenas deja escapar una palabra, un ligero suspiro: “<em>Claude</em>”.<br/>Y es que ya se había vuelto parte de su rutina el escuchar aquel nombre. Joseph, quien usualmente guardaba celosamente los recuerdos sobre su hermano, ahora llamaba su nombre a menudo. Lo hacía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Al comienzo con cierto temor en su voz. Ahora la suave entonación utilizada al implorar su presencia dejaba en claro la felicidad que sentía al poder verlo, aún si sólo era en sus sueños.</p><p><br/>—¡<em>No lo entienden</em>! —Joseph sonaba exasperado cada vez que alguien osaba arrancarlo de sus sueños—.<em> No podrían entenderlo. ¿Es que acaso tú no harías lo mismo, Xie Bi’an? Si sólo pudieras ver a Fan Wujiu en tus sueños, ¿no procurarías estar a su lado cada vez que puedas?</em></p><p><br/>Ambos guardianes intercambian una mirada de preocupación. Joseph se ha vuelto una persona absolutamente irremplazable para ellos. Compañeros, amigos, amantes. Comenzaron a acercarse gracias a la desgracia que les trajo la pérdida. Momentáneo para los guardianes, aparentemente eterno para el francés. Les aterra pensar que sus sueños le absorban a tal punto de arrebatárselos; no podrían lidiar con su pérdida.</p><p><br/>Antes de que puedan siquiera pensar en responder, Joseph se aleja de ellos mientras maldice por lo bajo. Le hastía pensar que debe despertar para esos insulsos partidos.</p><p>El Claude de la foto es un doloroso recuerdo, el de sus sueños se siente cruelmente real. Como si su alma se hubiera abierto camino entre los muertos para volver a él.</p><p><br/>*-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Emily.</strong>
</p><p><br/>Las semanas pasan en un parpadeo. Emily Dyer, la doctora de la mansión, corretea de un lado a otro, presa del pánico. Había averiguado hasta el cansancio sobre el tema. Se había arriesgado a importunar a los dioses que habitan la mansión y, aun así…</p><p><br/>—<em>No me culpes, Lydia.</em> —Emily odia ser llamada por aquel nombre. “<em>Lydia Jones está muerta</em>” alcanza a espetar antes de ser interrumpida por la voz de Hastur—.<br/><em>Las preguntas ambiguas obtienen respuestas igual de ambiguas.</em> —La doctora recorre el pasillo con la vista. Nada. Odia cuando Hastur usa esos tontos trucos. Necesita su ayuda y la necesita ahora.</p><p><br/>—<em>¡Dijiste que no se podía engendrar nueva vida en la mansión!</em> —Logra distinguir el suave movimiento de los tentáculos del dios desde una de las habitaciones y dirige sus pasos hacia ese lugar—. <em>Mi pregunta no fue ambigua, pero ustedes aman hacer eso.</em> —No puede reprimir la ira que siente—. ¡<em>Se suponía que no tendría que volver a lidiar con partos!</em></p><p><br/>—<em>No.</em> —Hastur está del otro lado de la habitación. Inmutable como solo un dios puede estarlo ante aquella situación—. <em>Cometiste de nuevo el mismo error, Lydia. </em>—El dios parece complacido al ver la reacción de hastío en el rostro de la doctora al volver a oír aquel nombre—. <em>Interpretaste mi respuesta de la manera más</em><br/><em>conveniente para ti.</em> —Hastur sostiene su mirada un segundo—. <em>En esta mansión no es posible engendrar nueva vida. Pero el alma de esa criatura ha permanecido</em><br/><em>junto a Joseph desde hace tiempo, esperando el momento adecuado.</em></p><p><br/>—<em>¿Criatura?</em> —Joseph se sostiene apenas del brazo de Xie Bi’an. El sudor perla su frente producto del esfuerzo que significa permanecer de pie. Su cuerpo se siente más pesado con cada segundo.</p><p><br/>Hastur apenas asiente. Se dirige hacia la salida casi sin hacer ruido. “<em>Nada es gratis. Por todo debemos pagar en esta vida. Nuestras elecciones traen dicha y desdicha; vida y muerte. No podemos ganar todas las batallas que se nos presentan...Al menos ahora tienen la oportunidad de decir adiós.</em>”</p><p>La habitación permanece en silencio mientras los presentes se toman el tiempo de procesar las palabras del dios. Dicha y desdicha. Vida y muerte.</p><p><br/>*-</p><p><br/>Xie Bi’an acaricia el cabello de Joseph con suavidad, sabiendo que ya no hay modo de importunarle en su sueño. Un sollozo escapa de su pecho mientras se dirige hacia Fan Wujiu y observa al pequeño niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo... “<em>Claude</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tengo un tema con torturar a los personajes que amo. No me juzguen.</p><p>Hastur llamando a todos por sus verdaderos nombres con el único propósito de joderlos es mi nueva religión.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>